Providing power to various locations in, for example, a retail store environment is an ongoing problem. Typically, when a new location in the retail store environment requires power, e.g., to power a gondola or sales display, an electrician is required to put in a power pole that feeds from an existing power source. However, providing a new power pole on the sales floor can be expensive and requires an electrician for safe installation. Also, once the power pole is installed it is difficult to remove and typically remains a permanent addition to the retail store environment.